


Richangxiaohaungwen

by CroWsouL



Category: 00 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	Richangxiaohaungwen

“来一发，鸣人。”佐助闭着眼睛摸索着身边的人。

“嗯....”鸣人好似听到佐助对他说话又好似没听到。

佐助的手摸索到鸣人的腰扣住，往自己身边揽，感受到肌肤相贴，再微微侧身另一只手环住细腰一用力，鸣人整个趴在佐助身上。  
“睡觉呢...”想从佐助身上下来，但困意十足使不出力气。喃喃一句后就着这个姿势继续睡觉。

佐助的双臂牢牢锁住鸣人的腰肢，薄唇凑到鸣人耳边低语道，“宝贝，来一发吧。”

佐助一直没有睁开眼睛，因为他也困的要紧。可不知怎么的睡到半夜就突然想来一发了。

手摸到鸣人的内裤边，探进去熟门熟路的掰开屁逢，手指插进菊穴中。  
“哎...”鸣人皱眉叹了口气，“好想睡觉...”趴在佐助身上，双臂条件反射似的搂住佐助的脖颈，头埋在对方的肩窝里，隐约可以嗅到残留的沐浴露的清香。

“乖...”佐助单手拉开床头柜的抽屉，拿出一个避孕套，牙齿咬住锯齿处撕开包装，往自己坚挺的阴茎上套去。

佐助扶着自己的阴茎在鸣人的屁逢间摩擦，寻找着入口，“我进去了。”

鸣人感到后穴被撑开，微微有点胀感，“喔...”

“感觉怎么样，鸣人？”佐助低头轻啄着鸣人一侧的发鬓。

鸣人没有回答，口鼻间发出匀速的呼吸声。

“睡着了吗？”佐助缓缓律动下身，没得到鸣人的反应，拥住身上的人儿轻轻晃动两下，“鸣人？鸣人？”

佐助没有强行叫醒鸣人，继续自己的律动，节奏缓慢而均匀。环抱住鸣人腰肢的手摩挲着凹陷的性感腰窝。

律动了十几下，佐助不知不觉侧头睡着了。

约过了一个多小时，鸣人艰难的抬起头，松开搂住佐助脖颈的双手，想要撑起身体，睡到佐助身侧的床上。

“醒了？别动。”佐助被鸣人的动作扰醒，双手用力扣住鸣人的腰，把鸣人重新压回到自己身上。

“肩膀酸，不想趴着了。”因为鸣人搂着佐助的脖颈睡着了，长时间维持上举姿势的手臂隐隐酸痛。

佐助单手抵住床面，翻身把鸣人压在自己的身下，“这样好点了吗？”  
鸣人四肢放松仰躺在床上，“好了。”扭了扭身子感到后穴里软绵绵的柱状体，埋怨又撒娇的，“佐助～”

“乖，刚才我们都睡着了，现在继续。”佐助腾出一只手握住鸣人的阴茎上下撸动起来。

“嗯..啊...”刚睡醒的身体格外敏感，阴茎龟头顶端的小口分泌出粘粘的液体，后穴不自觉地收缩。

佐助含住鸣人的耳垂呢喃道，“别急，马上，它就...变大了。”

耳边传来沙哑低沉的性感男音，一字一字的敲在鸣人的心尖上，鸣人不由自主的表白到，“喔～佐助，我喜欢你。”

“是吗？吊车尾的，喜欢我...那就拿出点行动表示一下啊。”

鸣人抬起双腿，环住佐助健硕的腰。蓝眸注释着黑眸，对视两秒后，捧住对方的脸，吻住棱角分明的薄唇。

嘴角上扬，佐助轻轻含住探入自己口中的小舌。

阴茎已经完全勃起，把力量集中到腰部，不同于之前两人处于半睡半醒状态下的缓慢律动，这次佐助狠准的进行着抽插运动。

“嗯....啊...啊.....”鸣人承受着身下激烈的撞击。“好棒...佐助...好大，好粗。”

“好大，好粗。”无疑是对男人在性爱中最好的夸赞。佐助一把掀掉覆盖在两人身上的被子，坐起身，把鸣人修长的双腿高举在自己的肩头。更加卖力的运动来回应鸣人的赞美。

“啊...啊哈..”鸣人单手抓住身下的床单，另一只手抵在自己唇边，贝齿轻咬住食指，享受着性爱带给自己一波波麻痹神经的快感浪潮。只有这个时候可以暂时忘记一切烦恼，比上厕所时的释放感还要舒爽。

“满意吗？还想不想再来一发？”高潮过后，佐助抬手擦了擦自己额前的汗珠问道。

“满意，一发就好了，快点休息罢，你明天还要出任务呢。”

“嗯，继续睡吧。”佐助捡起掉落在地上的被子，替二人盖上。

END


End file.
